List of cited texts in Records of the Three Kingdoms/Book of Wei
List of cited works in Chen Shou and Pei Songzhi's Book of Wei. It lists all works in every volume, thus when a work was cited in the Book of Wei 5, and later also in the Book of Wei 12, the work will be listed under both the Book of Wei 5 and 12. Book of Wei 1 Case of Doubt *續漢書郡國志 Xù Hàn shū jùn guó zhì *衛恆四體書勢序 Wèi héng sì tǐ shū shì xù Book of Wei 2 *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 *''Xiàndì qǐjū zhù'' 獻帝起居注 *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 *Sun Sheng 孫盛 (source not named) *''Guǎnzi'' 管子 *''Yì zhuán'' 易傳, by Jing Fang 京房 *''Xiàndì zhuán'' 獻帝傳 *''Wèishì chūnqiū'' 魏氏春秋 *''Sōushén jì'' 搜神記, by Gan Bao 幹竇 *''Xù Hàn shū'' 續漢書 *''Hàn shū zhù'' 漢書注, notes to Han shu by Ying Shao 應劭 (probably not a stand-alone-work) *''Wú lì'' 吳曆, by Hu Zhong 胡沖 *''Bówù zhì'' 博物志 Case of Doubt *袁宏漢紀載漢帝詔 Yuán Hóng Hàn jì zài Hàn dì zhào (Yuan Hong, Annals of Han containing the Han Emperor's Imperial decree?) *魏書載庚戌令 Wèi shū zài gēng xū lìng *魏略載王自手筆令 *獻帝傳載禪代眾事 Xiàndì zhuán zài chán dài zhòngshì *魏書載詔 Wei shu zai zhao *''Han shu zhu'' 漢書注, by Ying Shao 應劭 *魏書載丙午詔 *魏書載癸酉詔 *魏略載詔 *魏書載帝於馬上為詩 *典論帝自敘 Diǎn lùn dì zìxù Book of Wei 3 *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 *''Wèi mò zhuán'' 魏末傳 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 *''Sānfǔ juélù'' 三輔決錄, by Zhao Qi 趙岐 *''Jìn jì'' 晉紀, by Gan Bao 幹竇 *Sun Sheng 孫盛 (source not named) *''Wèishì chūnqiū'' 魏氏春秋 *''Xiàndì zhuán'' 獻帝傳 *Yu Huan 魚豢 (source not named) *''Bówù zhì'' 博物志 *''Fùzǐ'' 傅子 *''Sōushén jì'' 搜神記 *''Hàn Jìn chūnqiū'' 漢晉春秋, by Xi Zuochi 習鑿齒 Case of Doubt *其註 Qí zhù *魏略載帝露布天下並班告益州 *顧愷之啟蒙注 *魏略載司徒軍議掾河東董尋上書諫 Book of Wei 4 *''Wèishì chūnqiū'' 魏氏春秋 *''Yìwù zhì'' 異物志 *''Fùzǐ'' 傅子 *''Sōushén jì'' 搜神記 *''Jìn jì'' 晉紀, by Gan Bao 幹寶 *''Jìn zhūgōng zàn'' 晉諸公贊, by Fu Chang 傅暢 (d. 330) *''Hàn Jìn chūnqiū'' 漢晉春秋, by Xi Zuochi 習鑿齒 *''Wèishì pǔ'' 魏世譜, by Sun Sheng 孫盛 *''Hàn Wèi chūnqiū'' 漢魏春秋, by Kong Yan 孔衍 *Xi Zuochi 習鑿齒 (source not named) *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 *''Chuguó xiānxián zhuàn'' 楚國先賢傳, Zhang Fang *''Xuán biézhuàn'' 玄別傳 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 *''Wèi mò zhuán'' 魏末傳 *Sun Sheng 孫盛 (source not named) Case of Doubt *又東方朔神異經 Book of Wei 5 *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 *Sun Sheng 孫盛 (source not named) *''Jìn zhūgōng zàn'' 晉諸公贊 *''Hàn Jìn chūnqiū'' 漢晉春秋, by Xi Zuochi 習鑿齒 Case of Doubt *尚書陳群奏 *魏書載三公奏 *魏書載哀策 Book of Wei 6 *''Yīngxióng jì'' 英雄記, by Wang Can 王粲 (177-217) (aka Hànmo yīngxióng jì 漢末英雄記) of the Heroes and Champions at the End of Han *''Wú shū'' 吳書, by Wei Yao 韋曜 of Wu of Wu *''Língdì jì'' 靈帝紀, Liu Ai 劉艾 fl. 200 of Emperor Ling *''Xù Hàn shū'' 續漢書 *''Diǎn lüè'' 典略, by Yu Huan 魚豢 of Wei (典略載卓表曰：) Account *''Hàn jì'' 漢紀, by Zhang Fan 張璠 *''Xiàndì chūnqiū'' 獻帝春秋, by Yuan Ye 袁曄 *''Jiǔzhōu chūnqiū'' 九州春秋, by Sima Biao *''Xiàndì jì'' 獻帝紀, by ??? *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 *''Hòu Hàn shū'' 後漢書, by Xie Cheng 謝承 *''Hàn shū'' 漢書, Hua Jiao 華嶠 *''Shānyáng gōng zàijì'' 山陽公載記 *''Fùzǐ'' 傅子 *''Feng su tong'' 風俗通 (10 juan), by Han Yingshao 漢應劭 *''Xiàndì qǐjū zhù'' 獻帝起居注 (漢獻帝起居注) of Activity and Repose of Emperor Xian of Han the official records of the dynasty, compiled day to day by the court historians. *''Sānfǔ juélù zhù'' 三輔決錄注 *''Hànmò míngshì lù'' 漢末名士錄 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 *孫盛評曰：''Sun Sheng Comments says: '' (is this a history work???) *Wèishì chūnqiū 魏氏春秋, by Sun Sheng *Xiānxián xíngzhuàng 先賢行狀 *Sun Sheng (source not named) *''Chūnqiū zhuán'' 春秋傳 (earlier I found Gu chunqiu zhuan 故春秋傳) *''Zhàn lüè'' 戰略, by Sima Biao 司馬彪 *''Hàn Jìn chūnqiū'' 漢晉春秋, by Xi Zuochi 習鑿齒 *''Sōushén jì'' 搜神記 *''Líng líng xiānxián zhuàn'' 零陵先賢傳 Wénzhāng zhì 文章志, by 摯虞 Zhi Yu Case of Doubt *九州春秋載授諫辭 *遂僭號典略 (Dian lue) Book of Wei 7 *''Yīngxióng jì'' 英雄記 *''Cáo Mán zhuán'' 曹瞞傳 *''Xiàndì chūnqiū'' 獻帝春秋 *''Diǎn lüè'' 典略 (魚氏典略曰：) *''Wèishì chūnqiū'' 魏氏春秋 *''Jiǔzhōu chūnqiū'' 九州春秋 *''Xiānxián xíngzhuàng'' 先賢行狀 *''Hòu Hàn shū'' 後漢書, by Xie Cheng 謝承 *''Sānguó píng'' 三國評, by Xu Zhong 徐眾 of Records of the Three Kingdoms Case of Doubt *臣松之案英雄記 *洪答曰： *洪歎曰： Book of Wei 8 *''Diǎn lüè'' 典略 *''Jiǔzhōu chūnqiū'' 九州春秋 *''Wú shū'' 吳書 *''Yīngxióng jì'' 英雄記 *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 *''Wèishì chūnqiū'' 魏氏春秋 *''Hàn Jìn chūnqiū'' 漢晉春秋 *''Xiàndì chūnqiū'' 獻帝春秋 *''Hòu Hàn shū'' 後漢書, by Xie Cheng 謝承 *''Língdì jì'' 靈帝紀 *''Jìn yángqiū'' 晉陽秋, by Sun Sheng of Jin *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 *''Fùzǐ'' 傅子 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 Case of Doubt *孔子 Confucius *陸機晉惠帝起居注曰： Book of Wei 9 *Sun Sheng 孫盛 (source not named) *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 *''Jìn yángqiū'' 晉陽秋 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 *''Fùzǐ'' 傅子 *''Yīngxióng jì'' 英雄記 *''Hàn Jìn chūnqiū'' 漢晉春秋 *''Wèi mò zhuán'' 魏末傳 *''Jìn shū'' 晉書, by Gan Bao 幹寶 *''Wèishì chūnqiū'' 魏氏春秋 *''Jìn jì'' 晉紀 *''Liènǚ zhuán'' 列女傳, by Huangfu Mi 皇甫謐 (biography of exemplary women) *''Záyǔ'' 雜語, by Sun Sheng 孫盛 (Miscellaneous Comments) *''Jìn zhūgōng zàn'' 晉諸公贊, by Fu Chang 傅暢 *''Jìzhōu jì'' 冀州記, by Xun Chuo 荀綽 Book of Wei 10 *''Xù Hàn shū'' 續漢書 *''Hàn jì'' 漢紀, by Zhang Fan 張璠 *''Diǎn lüè'' 典略 *''Wénshì zhuán'' 文士傳 ("Biographies of Literary Gentlemen"), by Zhang Heng 張衡 *''Fùzǐ'' 傅子 *''Sānfǔ juélù'' 三輔決錄 *''Xúnshì jiā zhuán'' 荀氏家傳 ("Account of the Xun Family") *''Yù biézhuàn'' 彧別傳 (Unofficial Biography of Yu clan?). Mentioned in the bio of Xun Yu. *''Wèishì chūnqiū'' 魏氏春秋 *''Xiàndì chūnqiū'' 獻帝春秋 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 *''Jìn yángqiū'' 晉陽秋 *''Wèi càn zhuán'' 為粲傳, by He Shao 何劭 *''Jìn jì'' 晉紀, by Yu Bao 于寶 (??) *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 Hàn jì 漢紀, by Zhang Fan 張璠 *''Hànmò míngshì lù'' 漢末名士錄 *''Jiǔzhōu chūnqiū'' 九州春秋 *''Yīngxióng jì'' 英雄記 *''Xiàndì jì'' 獻帝紀 *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 Case of Doubt *又平原禰衡傳 Yòu píngyuán míhéng zhuán Book of Wei 11 *''Hàn jì'' 漢紀, Yuan Hong 袁宏 *''Yuánshì shìjì'' 袁氏世紀 of Generations of the Yuan Family? *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 *''Jìnzhū gōng zàn'' 晉諸公贊 *''Bówù jì'' 博物記 of Many Things? *''Yīngxióng jì'' 英雄記 *''Xuán biézhuàn'' 玄別傳 *''Xiānxián xíngzhuàng'' 先賢行狀 *孔子 *''Fùzǐ'' 傅子 *''Diǎn lüè'' 典略 *''Jìn shū'' 晉書, by Wang Yin 王隱 *''Hàn Jìn chūnqiū'' 漢晉春秋 *''Wèishì chūnqiū'' 魏氏春秋 *''Xiàndì qǐjū zhù'' 獻帝起居注 *''Jìzhōu jì'' 冀州記 *''Gāoshì zhuán'' 高士傳, by Huangfu Mi 皇甫謐 *Huangfu Mi 皇甫謐 (source not named, but with quotation marks so may not be referring to a historywork) *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 Book of Wei 12 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 *''Xiānxián xíngzhuàng'' 先賢行狀 *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 *''Jiǔzhōu chūnqiū'' 九州春秋, by Sima Biao *''Hàn jì'' 漢紀, by Zhang Fan 張璠 *''Xù Hàn shū'' 續漢書 *''Wèishì chūnqiū'' 魏氏春秋 *''Wú shū'' 吳書 *Yu Huan 魚豢 (source not named) *Sun Sheng 孫盛 (source not named) *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 *''Hàn shū'' 漢書, Hua Jiao 華嶠 *''Jìn shū'' 晉書, by Gan Bao 幹寶 *''Jìnzhū gōng zàn'' 晉諸公贊 Case of Doubt *故傳 Gu zhuan Book of Wei 13 *''Xiānxián xíngzhuàng'' 先賢行狀 *''Hòu Hàn shū'' 後漢書, by Xie Cheng 謝承 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 *''Zhàn lüè'' 戰略, by Sima Biao 司馬彪 *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 *''Lùshì yìlín 陸氏異林 of the Remarkable Lu Clan???'' *Yuan Hong 袁宏 (source not named) *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 *''Pǔ xù'' 譜敘, by Hua Jiao 華嶠 *''Wú lì 吳曆, by Hu Zhong 胡沖'' *''Jiāngbiǎo zhuán 江表傳, by Yu Pu 虞溥'' *Sun Sheng 孫盛 (source not named) *''Fùzǐ'' 傅子 *''Lièyì zhuán 列異傳 of Strange Things (GoS9), by Cao Pi and Zhang Hua.'' *''Jìnzhū gōng zàn'' 晉諸公贊 *''Lǎngjiā zhuán'' 朗家傳 *''Xiàndì chūnqiū'' 獻帝春秋 *''Hàn Jìn chūnqiū'' 漢晉春秋 *Yu Huan 魚豢 (source not named) Book of Wei 14 *Xu Zhong's Comments 徐眾評. In the Book of Wei 7 I found Sānguó píng 三國評, by Xu Zhong 徐眾. Same work? *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 *''Xiǎo biézhuàn'' 曉別傳 *''Fùzǐ'' 傅子 *''Xiàndì chūnqiū'' 獻帝春秋 *''Wángbì zhuán'' 王弼傳 *''Jìn jì'' 晉紀, by Gan Bao 幹寶 *''Hàn Jìn chūnqiū'' 漢晉春秋 *''Lièyì zhuán'' 列異傳 *Sun Sheng 孫盛 (source not named) *''Zī biézhuàn'' 資別傳 *''Wèishì chūnqiū'' 魏氏春秋 *''Jìn yángqiū'' 晉陽秋 Book of Wei 15 *''Jìn yángqiū'' 晉陽秋 *''Jìnzhū gōng zàn'' 晉諸公贊 *''Xù zhuán 序傳, by Sima Biao 司馬彪'' *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 *Sun Sheng 孫盛 (source not named) *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 *''Sānfǔ juélù zhù'' 三輔決錄注 *''Biézhuàn 別傳, by Sun Sheng 孫資'' *Xi Zuochi 習鑿齒 (source not named) Book of Wei 16 *''Wénshì zhuán'' 文士傳 *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 *Sun Sheng 孫盛 (source not named) *''Fùzǐ'' 傅子 *''Dùshì xīnshū 杜氏新書'' *''Wèishì chūnqiū'' 魏氏春秋 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 *''Yǎnzhōu jì 兗州記, by Xu Chuo 荀綽'' *''Xù Hàn shū'' 續漢書 *''Hàn jì'' 漢紀, by Zhang Fan 張璠 *''Jìn yángqiū'' 晉陽秋 *''Jìnzhū gōng zàn'' 晉諸公贊 Book of Wei 17 *''Fùzǐ'' 傅子 *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 *''Hàn Jìn chūnqiū'' 漢晉春秋 *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 *''Jiǔzhōu chūnqiū'' 九州春秋 Book of Wei 18 *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 *''Jìn shū'' 晉書, by Wang Yin 王隱 *''Jìnzhū gōng zàn'' 晉諸公贊 *Sun Sheng 孫盛 (source not named) *''Záyǔ'' 雜語, by Sun Sheng 孫盛 *''Shǔ jì'' 蜀記, Wang Yin 王隱 *''Diǎn lüè'' 典略 *''Liènǚ zhuán'' 列女傳, by Huangfu Mi 皇甫謐 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 *Yu Huan 魚豢 (source not named) Book of Wei 19 *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 *''Wèishì chūnqiū'' 魏氏春秋 *''Diǎn lüè'' 典略 *''Wénzhāng zhì'' 文章志, by 摯虞 Zhi Yu *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 *''Jìzhōu jì'' 冀州記 *''Wénshì zhuán'' 文士傳 *''Shuō yuàn'' 說苑, by Liu Xiang 劉向 *Sun Sheng 孫盛 (source not named) *''Zhì biézhuàn 志別傳'' *Yu Huan 魚豢 (source not named) Book of Wei 20 *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 *Sun Sheng 孫盛 (source not named) *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 *''Yuánzi'' 袁子 Book of Wei 21 *''Hàn jì'' 漢紀, by Zhang Fan 張璠 *''Wénzhāng zhì'' 文章志 *''Xiānxián xíngzhuàng'' 先賢行狀 *''Wénshì zhuán'' 文士傳 *''Diǎn lüè'' 典略 *''Hàn shū'' 漢書, Hua Jiao 華嶠 *''Xù Hàn shū'' 續漢書 *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 *Yu Huan 魚豢 (source not named) *''Wénzhāng xùlù 文章敘錄'' *''Wèishì chūnqiū'' 魏氏春秋 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 *''Jìn shū'' 晉書, by Yu Yu 虞預 *''Mùlù'' 目錄, by Kang Ji 康集 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 *''Jìnzhū gōng zàn'' 晉諸公贊 *''Zhì biézhuàn'' 質別傳 *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 *''Ní biézhuàn 尼別傳'' *''Yuè biézhuàn'' 嶽別傳 *''Jìn yángqiū'' 晉陽秋 *''Xīn xù'' 新序, by Liu Xiang 劉向 *''Fùzǐ'' 傅子 *''Yì biézhuàn'' 廙別傳 *廬江何氏家傳 *Sima Biao 彪 *''Hàn Jìn chūnqiū'' 漢晉春秋 *孫盛評曰：''Sun Sheng Comments says: '' (is this a history work???) *謂同志 Case of Doubt *臣松之 *摯虞決疑要注 *''Diǎn lùn'' 典論 * 目錄 *''Zhànguó cè'' 戰國策 *漢書張湯傳 Book of Wei 22 *''Wèi shū'' 魏書 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 *''Fùzǐ'' 傅子 *''Xiānxián xíngzhuàng'' 先賢行狀 *Sun Sheng 孫盛 (source not named) *''Yuánzi'' 袁子 *''Jìn jì'' 晉紀, by Gan Bao 幹寶 *''Wèishì chūnqiū'' 魏氏春秋 *''Àn Bówù jì'' 案博物記 (in the Book of Wei 11 I found the Bowu ji 博物記) *''Xīn xù'' 新序, by Liu Xiang 劉向 *''Àn Jìn shū'' 案晉書 *''Lǚshì chūnqiū'' 呂氏春秋 *''Xù Hàn shū'' 續漢書 *''Jìn shū'' 晉書, by Yu Yu 虞預 *''Jìnzhū gōng zàn'' 晉諸公贊 *''Chén biézhuàn'' 諶別傳 Book of Wei 23 *Sun Sheng 孫盛 (source not named) *''Jìnzhū gōng zàn'' 晉諸公贊 *''Rǔnán xiānxián zhuàn'' 汝南先賢傳 *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 *''Xiānxián xíngzhuàng'' 先賢行狀 *''Jiǔzhōu chūnqiū'' 九州春秋 *''Jìzhōu jì'' 冀州記, by Xun Chuo 荀綽 *Yu Huan 魚豢 (source not named) Book of Wei 24 *''Chuguó xiānxián zhuàn'' 楚國先賢傳 *''Chūnqiū zhuán'' 春秋傳 *''Jìnzhū gōng zàn'' 晉諸公贊 *''Chénliú qíjiù zhuán'' 陳留耆舊傳 *''Hòu Hàn shū'' 後漢書, by Xie Cheng 謝承 *''Wèishì chūnqiū'' 魏氏春秋 *Sun Sheng 孫盛 (source not named) Book of Wei 25 *''Yīngxióng jì'' 英雄記 *''Wèi lüè'' 魏略 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 *''Liènǚ zhuán'' 列女傳, by Huangfu Mi 皇甫謐 *謐又載趙昂妻 *Xi Zuochi 習鑿齒 (source not named) Facts